Mon Frère, Mein Bruder
by love me rotten
Summary: Love [luhv] noun 1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. 2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. Hate [heyt] noun 1. intense dislike; extreme aversion or hostility. 2. the object of extreme aversion or hostility.


"Nous sommes presque là, d'accord?" When no one replied to the women, she stopped walking to look at her twin boys. Their eyes were clouded with sleep since they were awaken in the middle of the night, which was three hours ago. She ushered them out if their house without a word and lead them to the rainforest next to the ocean. The children knew where they were headed, yet were confused when their mother haven't asked them to change once they were past the tree line. They didn't questioned her though, knowing she had a reason.

"Désolé, mes petits. Juste un peu plus loin." Both of her children just nodded, too tired to respond.

After thirty more minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. It was a clearing with a small shrine that was made of stone with an engraving of a key on top of it. When they reached the alter, the women pulled a silver key from her shirt that was identically with the engraving and placed it inside it before stepping back. Not a second later, every shadow inside and on the edge of the clearing came to the shrine and covered it whole making it appear like a black mist was floating. The mist grew bigger and took the shape of a rectangle. Eventually, the shadows became solid and left in its wake a black door. The key from early was already inside the lock and without saying another word, the three unlocked the door and went inside.

On the other side was a large room, the floor and walls made of black marble with streaks of gold and silver. There were shelves carved into the walls, all of them filled with books of different sizes. The wall opposite of the door did not have any shelves, but instead had weapons hanging on the wall.

Standing in the middle of the room was the twins' father. The brothers let go of their mother to run towards the him. "Vater!" Said man smiled as they reached him and hugged them to his chest. They began to questioned him about why he wasn't with them in the forest, both boys so curious and excited that they kept switching between there mother and father's language. Their father smiled even wider when his wife walked towards them, yet it fell when he saw the sadden look on her face. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" He asked, but she merely shook her head and hugged him and their sons. Her husband knew what this meant, and pulled the wire from around his neck that held and identical key to hers that was gold instead. She did the same thing, and they both put one over each of their children. Both boys stood there confused, looking between their parents. "Mère? Vater?"

It was their father who spoke."I'm sorry." This confused the boys when their father spoke in a language they didn't know, yet they can still tell whatever their father said to them was serious.

They were never given the chance to ask what he meant. The next moment, both their parents stood up, their mother grabbing onto their arms. They all headed to the black door and walked back out to the clearing, the door turning into shadows again. Once the stone was in view again, their father lead them into the rain forest again.

Now that the excitement was over, the boys felt extremely tired. Their father noticed this and picked them both up. The last thing they heard was their mother.

"Reste maintenant, Eren et Marco."

]

Green eyes opened up, staring at the wooden ceiling of his room. He turned his head, looking at the night sky. It was a little past midnight, the same time he always wakes. Ever since that day. After listening to the night for a while, he rolled out of bed, his bare feet hitting the cold ground.

"Eren?" Said man looked to the other person in the room. It was his brother, wide awake just like him. "Do you ever think we'll stop dreaming about that day?"

This happens every night, both of them waking up after reliving the last time they saw their parents alive. Marco always asking the same question once they are both awake. Without responding, Eren moves towards the door, knowing his twin will follow him. He walked out into the night air, not looking when Marco came to stand next to him.

They've been together ever since that day, never leaving each others side. They were together even when they'd been captured. The twins were never safe, even after they escaped. Their bronze skin, caused by a mixer of their mom's russet skin and their fathers ecru tone, made them targets for human trafficking. Their parents tried to protect them, up until they were killed.

"Are they ready?" Marco look at his brother, nodding before looking out into the village. With that conformation, Eren walked towards the center of the town where three others waited. It took the twins centuries before finding anyone like them. It was this village that was home to others Titans. Marco and Eren were welcomed by them. They were trained by them, making the twins warriors of their village.

Once they found out what the humans did to the brother's parents, the others knew they'd be perfect for the mission they had to eradicate those on the island of Paradis. The twins have been to the island, before the walls were built there. That's were they were took to be sold a few years after their parents were murdered. They were young, only twelve and were bought and sold, used for sexual pleasure and labor. This continued on for years. They were took weak and malnourished to change into Titans. The twins finally escaped when they were nineteen, but by this point, they hated human. They immediately agreed to the mission for that reason.

They wouldn't be going alone however. "Annie, Bertolt, Reiner? Are you all ready to go?" The three children nodded at Eren, before heading out into the wilderness surrounding them. The twins look at each other before following along. They were always in the children's life, having lived in the village since the kids' grandparents were toddlers. They were Titans too, possessing unique powers like the brothers. They've yet reached the stage in their life were they could use magic, yet were still powerful.

"Nach sieben Jahrhunderten werden wir endlich unsere Rache bekommen, Marco."

"Oui, et vengez mère et au père."

 ** _A/N_**

The family speaks a mixture of English, French, and German. The mother is French-African and the father is German

I try to keep some aspects canon, and the story will also follow canon up until Bertholt and Reiner expose themselves.

The relationships in this story will be a slow process.

 **Translations:**

"Nous sommes presque là, d'accord?"

 _We're almost there, okay?_

"Désolé, mes petits. Juste un peu plus loin."

 _I'm sorry, my little ones. Just a little further._

"Vater!"

 _Father!_

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

 _Is everything alright?_

"Mère? Vater?"

 _Mother? Father?_

"Reste maintenant, Eren et Marco."

 _Rest now, Eren and Marco._

"Nach sieben Jahrhunderten werden wir endlich unsere Rache bekommen, Marco."

 _After seven centuries, we'll finally get our revenge, Marco._

"Oui, et vengez mère et au père."

 _Yes, and avenge mother and father._


End file.
